Prisoner
by livingforfiction
Summary: "If you'd do, you'd get me out of here instead of making me your prisoner". "Prisoner?" "Mmhhmm". And that word was everything he needed to remember what it felt like to have her as HIS prisoner... (4x02 Alternative. Vivid Love & Smut)
1. Chapter 1

"Say...say something" David said nervously.

She softly laughed. "It's just that... It's been years. A lot of things have happened, and I thought you were dead. And now you bring me here without any explanation of where have you been and you say you want to pick it up where you left it...".

"I know it's too much to carry with, but we can get through it, right?"

"You don't want an honest answer." Victoria made a pause. "If you'd do, you'd get me out of here instead of making me your prisoner."

That word shock him,... In more than one way. "Prisoner?". That wasn't his intention, he just wanted to protect her and their daughter.

"Mmhhmm" she nodded, firmly convinced.

That word... _"His PRISONER"._ That made him doubt about it whether was he was doing was going so far, or whether he was right and that extreme hiding-protection was necessary. _"His PRISONER"_ he couldn't shut his mind up. He quickly reminded how was like to have her, in the old times, as a true prisoner of him the time they spent together. His memory immediately started to talk.

 _The way she buried her nails in his back as he slowly made love to her, thrusting inside of her body feeling her aching of pleasure. Her cries and moans, the sweet words he said that made her feel like a queen. Her skin was so smooth, and warm... She liked when he holded her wrists against the pillow saying he would never let her get up of that bed again... and she laughed. She liked that, she had told him that. She liked to be imprisoned by him._

He paused, thinking a few seconds about what she had just said. "Okay", he said. "Let's get out of here".

Next to that, they were in the middle of the road, driving in silence. A silence full of questions without ask, full of emotion and an overwhelming feeling of insecurity, from both of them.

"Did you..." David started, full of hope, and then made a pause. She looked at him expecting to continue with the question, but didn't want to press him. After a few seconds, he continued: "Did you think about me... In all these years?" He didn't look at her. He was afraid of that answer.

Victoria couldn't do anything but looking at him with true love, and said: "Oh David... Of course I did! Every single day of my life since then, I wished so hard that everything could be different".

He looked at her and just smiled. His heart was happy, the woman he had loved so badly once never forgot about him.

They just found it. That bungalow seemed to have been abandoned for at least, a few months. "Here" he said. They both got out of the car.

David broke the glass of the front door and opened it. They took a look around them, everything was fine, at least for the next few days they could stay there.

The inside of the bungalow was far different of the outside. Almost every piece of furniture was made of wood, and everything seemed so intimate. The only bedroom was intact, the floor dirty and the furniture covered with dirt and ash but despite that, the bed looked very comfortable so did the bathroom next to it.

"Don't you see something to clean up a little?" She asked him, looking around.

"Uuhhmm... No, but... look" he said, pointing to the sofa. It was covered by a plastic sheet, so it was perfectly clean and free of ash. "It's clean", he said lifting the sheet up showing her.

"Oh, it's quite big for sleeping... " she smiled.

"Yes. I'll sleep here and you'll go to the bed." He said, removing the sheet and rolling it up until it was a piece of plastic carefully placed by the side of the sofa.

"Oh no, but... you're tired, I can sleep here there's no problem". She said caressing his arm, getting close to him, as if she wanted to take care of him.

From that discreet caress, they soon found each other eyes... and everything else around them simply disappeared. " _Oh, baby, those blue eyes"_ she said to herself without saying anything. He simply couldn't think. Not even think. She almost always had this effect on him, but now, it was different, it HAD to be different. Because he felt like he has never felt before. She raised one hand and placed it on his right cheek... he closed his eyes in response, and she felt like was melting every second more.

"Wait." He said, taking her hand. "It's getting cold, I'm gonna check if I can find some wood to keep us warm for the rest of the night". He placed a kiss on her palm, and lifted one hand to caress her forehead quickly. "I'll be back, okay?" He informed. "Okay" she nodded, satisfied and still delighted by his courage and instinct of protecting her. "Be careful."

"Always" he smiled, as he walked to the door and closed it behind him.

She went to take a look at the mattresses, to check if there was casually anything that could be anyway helpful. She opened the first one of the three, but found nothing more than a big and wide man shirt, a pair of woman shorts and a baby integrally shirt. Her smile kept growing as she grabbed the baby clothing and caressed it. It was pink... _a baby girl has been living here,_ she thought to herself. She suddenly remembered the last time she touched one of those... Her girl was just four months old, so Charlotte couldn't wear them anymore. She was growing... _Why so fast, baby?_ she thought.

She put it back in its place and grabbed the shorts... they were flexible, so they probably fitted her and could use them for sleeping. Great. She closed the mattress and opened the other two, but there were empty.

After taking a short look around the room, Victoria soon heard the door and found David entering the house with four or five pieces of tree wood.

"We're all fine" he smiled, placing them on the floor. "Great" she smiled laying on the door frame... she couldn't believe they would spend all that time together after all those years.

David put the wood in a big metal recipient he found behind the house and turned the fire on. After all, there was no danger owe to the height of the recipient and the amount of wood he had put in it.

"Now..." he said, walking in her direction. "...I was trying to convince you of sleeping on the bed" he stood in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Yes, and I refused" she said firmly. "But why? I want you to sleep well, after the whole moving we've had today." Said David. She smiled flawlessly and let out a soft laughter: "And, David!... You've been hiding from... society for years. C'mon, I'll be fine! It's just a sofa!"

"Okay, okay... Actually, I suggested you to sleep on the bed because I assumed that you wouldn't want to..." and he paused. "Wouldn't want what?" She said, trying to catch his eyes from his low gaze. "...I assumed you wouldn't want to share the bed with me. So, if you feel comfortable, I'll sleep in the bed as long as you accept sleeping with me...tonight. Otherwise, the bed is all yours and I have no problem to take the couch."

She smiled so widely. Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck and smiling said "...I accept. I'll be delighted."

They touched their faces and both closed their eyes. "Thank God" he said with relief.

Hours passed, and there they were... Both sitting on each extreme of the sofa, covered with a polar sheet and the fire a few meters from them. Since there was no electric light, the darkness invaded almost every meter of the bungalow... That night the moon was full and, it shined so brightly that along with the fire, it wasn't necessary the electricity. Since the sofa was by the side of the big window, the moonlight enlightened half face of both of them. There they were. With two cups of tea, (Thank God they found tea in the kitchen and some other food.) the fire, the moon, and each other. That's almost all they needed. Almost...

Victoria looked through the window, lost in her thoughts and her eyes positioned on a tree, far away by the side of the road.

David pushed his feet against hers, softly: "Hey" he looked at her lovely. "...you're okay?" He asked.

She sighed "Yes. Yes, all right" and smiled to him, showing those beautiful curves at the side of her mouth. "You're thinking about something, I know. I can see it"

"It's that... I can't wait you to meet Charlotte tomorrow" she responded with a huge smile. "She's a wonderful girl... Oh well, woman. She's already a woman."

"I can't wait too... I remember her eyes. They were so beautiful... as her mother's" Said David and got close to her. She only smiled.

He placed his hand on her cheek. "Darling... You can't imagine how much I missed you..." he said rubbing his nose against hers, causing her to laugh.

She caressed his hair saying: "Oh I could say exactly the same, honey... I missed your eyes, those blue deep eyes. Your skin..." said she and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "...Your voice" placing another kiss on his forehead. "And..." she paused, closing her eyes sighing "...and your mouth" she said, and waited. They locked eyes for seconds, until after caresses, touching and sweet words... she kissed him flawlessly on those lips that drove her crazy. Both kept their eyes closed, they both stayed there, barely moving their tongues. Victoria sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck... David holded her around her small waist, and laid them down on top of her. He was careful not to put much weight on her, he always was, that was always one of his worries.

They didn't leave each other's mouth for one second, kissing strongly for every moment they were apart, getting into their mouths with soul and life. Finally, they separated when the air run out. Locking eyes, both sighed trying to recover...

"I missed your mouth so much, darling" he said caressing her mouth with his fingers. That was like paradise for Victoria... she just let him do whatever he wanted with her mouth, enjoying how her lips moved with every finger he put on it.

David kissed her again. With one hand he caressed her black, smooth hair with that smell of apples he loved, while slipped the other one down her tank top...

He rubbed his hand against her cage causing her to sigh loudly. He broke the kiss, looking directly at her. "Finally, my queen. I have you, finally" he said.

Softly he grabbed the top and slipped it up above her head. She happily raised her arms to allow him to undress her... Oh, how long she had waited for this again. "You do. We do. You have me... And I have you" Victoria said. He took a few seconds to watch her torso, so slim as always, and her breasts... God.

She extended her arms and pulled his shirt above his head, watching his body and caressing it, right on the scar.

David undid the buttons of her jeans and pulled it down, and she moved her legs to help him.

On top of her, he got his face close to hers and started kissing her again, undoing her bra and slipping it down her arms.

He sighed. "Oh, God Vee"... "You're gonna kill me". She laughed seductively making him weak...

He pulled her panties down and took them off, dropping them to the floor and caressing the side of her thighs.

Victoria moaned pulling him closer. "Baby... Seduce me one more time" she whispered in his ear, causing him to kiss her roughly, wildly. He finished undressing himself pulling down his jeans and his boxers, dropping them along with her bra. She opened her legs and wrapped them around his hips, feeling the contact and already shivering at the touch.

"My beautiful Vee..." he sighed touching her side. "David, honey..." she said holding his neck with one hand and the other on his back. "Honey... take me. Please" she whispered driving him crazy.

He holded her waist with one hand, and her neck with the other one... whispering in her ear "I obey, darling", he deepened him inside of her, going the deepest he could causing her to arch her head and back.

"Oh, God..." Victoria cried. He started moving inside of her, thrusting hard but slowly, causing her to let out growing moans as he increased the pace...

He holded her head because he loved to feel how she ached for him, how he was the responsible of making her satisfied and filling her with pleasure. David laid his head next to hers, just to hear every sound she made right into his ear. Every moan, every word she let out was like music for him. He could make love to her every day of their lives... He loved how she was burying her nails against his skin, leaving marks that would be surely notorious after a few hours. She scratched his back as he made love to her, passionately, lovely... she couldn't avoid it. She loved his way of pleasing her, pushing him strongly against her skin, wishing he could go deeper and deeper. "Baby, faster" she almost sighed, and David was happy to obey the desires of his queen.

Both moving fast, moaning louder and breathing on each other's mouth, they came at the same time and stayed in the same position for minutes.

On top of her, he kissed her neck while she rubbed her hand against his back. When they recovered, he got up and carried her to his lap, covering them fully with the sheet.

She laid her head against his neck. "I remember our last time..." said lifting her gaze and meeting his. "...We conceived Charlotte that time" she said smiling, causing him to smile at her eyes too.

"But... are you sure that was our last night together? Because I'm sure we were together a few more times after you got pregnant". And she thought. "Really? Oh well... it's been a long. Maybe you're right" she said caressing his cheek.

"I wish we could have had more babies together".

"Me too, baby" she responded giving him a kiss. "Maybe we can't have more children, but perhaps someday we'll have grandchildren... OUR grandchildren".

"Yes, surely... Let's go to the bed? It's getting cold in here and this doesn't seem to be enough."

"Okay. You're gonna leave the fire on?."

"Yes, there's no danger" said he, scooping her up on his arms and reaching to the bed, where he laid her softly, and he got into it next to her.

Another hour passed, and both spend it talking about her kids, his stories of all these years since he secretly left the prison and many other trivialities. That was what she missed the most about him. THAT simplicity. The laughs, the stories... the communication.

"You know, Vee... today earlier, I felt bad when you said I was keeping yourself like a prisoner." He said, looking right at her. "So, I didn't say you sorry for that."

"Oh honey..." she got closer and kissed him. "I know it wasn't your intention."

"No. But, do you remember..." he turned up on top of her. "...when you use to tell me that you liked when I grabbed your wrists, and told you you were never going to leave that bed?... That I'd keep you..." he kissed her. "As my prisoner?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Of course I remember. Indeed I loved that... I loved when you didn't let me even move. I guess there was a reason why I used that word and never remembered that".

"Well, my queen..." he said, grabbing her wrists aside her body and holding them firmly. He started a trail on her neck, going down her chest, then her stomach and stopping there. She arched her head, enjoying every touch, remembering those times when they use to do that on the beach house.

He kissed her stomach several times and kept the trail down, reaching finally her genitals. "Vee, could you open your legs, please?" Oh God, this drove her crazy. She couldn't even talk so she automatically opened them, letting him in.

He started caressing her flesh, that _Oh, so delicious_ flesh with his tongue, his head buried between her legs. Slowly, then increasing the rhythm as much as she was demanding it. "Baby faster, please" she begged.

When she finally reached the orgasm, he lifted his head to see her face. _Oh God, you're so beautiful..._ he was thinking. Watching her expression of pleasure only made him want to give her more.

David let her hands free, and the first thing she did was to grab his head as he came back to her side.

"Now it's my turn." She said looking right at him. She turned up on top of him, and parting her legs, she introduced his member inside of her.

Both moaned softly, as she did it slowly at first. He holded her by her hips, helping her moving back and forth, pushing her deeper... She increased the rhythm, and as both lost themselves in the infinite, they felt like no time had happened. There was the same love they have always felt for each other.

Her hair, her eyes, her body was the same... His eyes, his body, his hair was the same.

As they both came together, moaning without shame, Victoria stayed seated on top of him for minutes, caressing his torso...and that scar. That knife. She bent on and kissed the scar. He rubbed her hair as she laid now on his chest.

"Vee?"

"Hhmm?"

"Will you keep being my prisoner?"

She looked at him caressing his cheek. "Always, honey. Always a prisoner of our love" said kissing him passionately.

 _ **Well thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the lovely reviews! This was going to be a one-shot, but my mind didn't stop creating so... here's chapter 2. Hope u like it!_

The next morning, Victoria woke up first.

Still laying on David's chest, she glanced to the window noticing the soft rays of sun touching the woods. She took a look at her watch: _8.20. "Oh c'mon Victoria, are you kidding?"_ She thought to herself. " _Go back to sleep, you both don't know for how long you will be able to do this."_

So she tried. Quietly, she lifted her body from his and laid at his side, trying not to wake him up, and turning to look at him. She had a lovely view of half of his face. She couldn't resist the temptation of caressing him... with her fingers, she delicately slipped them following the frame of his nose... his cheek...his mouth, and his eyes. _"Oh baby, how I missed could doing this"_ she thought. She was melting by love.

Considering that there was not anything they could eat now except tea, she wished they were now somewhere else, someplace where she could get up, make breakfast and go back to bed with him...as they used to do.

There she laid, a few minutes until he woke up.

He turned his head aside, freeing a sweet, wide smile when he saw her...

"Hello darling", he said whispering softly.

Her smile was as kind as his. "Hi..."

"You slept well?"

"Mmhhmm. Absolutely"

He got close and wrapped his arms around, hugging her. "So, Charlotte is finally coming today?".

"Yes, later I'll go to pick her up and I'm gonna bring something to eat... I'd have loved to get up and have something to make breakfast with." Both laughed at her comment.

"I wish I could go and help you, so you don't have to do everything just for me not to be seen".

"Oh, but, love..." she placed a kiss on his chest. "...it doesn't disturb me. Right now what you need the most is anonymity. It would be terrible for you if someone knows that you're here."

"So I'm destined to be hidden here for the next weeks?"

"No, I don't mean that... We're gonna think about something."

"Okay." He said.

*Two hours later*

"Okay..." Victoria said getting up from the bed. "I'm gonna pick up Charlotte."

"Finally." He said. Still naked, she jumped to the bed to give him a quick kiss, and got out of the room towards the living room to find her clothes. _"The same body, same flesh, same walking"_ he thought.

She picked every piece and placed them on the sofa, then getting dress slowly, without any race. After all, there was no danger, at least for now.

Once she was dressed, she stood aside the door frame. "I'll be back, love... Don't miss me" she said flawlessly.

"I'll try my best" he responded with a smile. And she left...

She didn't mind walking. In fact she needed it. Needed to think, to put thoughts and decisions in their place.

Charlotte was in the city, so it was easier to meet with her. Victoria had sent her a text asking for them to meet at a square.

When she got there, Charlotte was sitting on the ground, on the green herbs and the sun enlightening her face. She looked precious, which caused a smile from her mother as she was getting closer.

Charlotte noticed her. "Mommy" she said getting up.

"Oh, baby..." she gave her daughter a fond hug.

"Is everything okay? You're alright?"

"Yes, baby, I'm fine... It's ahh... I'd like you to meet someone"

"Meet who?"

"...Honey, It's time for you to go and see your father... your real father."

Charlotte felt her heart racing. She had heard the comments between Jack, Nolan and Emily about that topic.

"...David Clarke is alive". She said giving her daughter a wide smile.

Charlotte just locked her eyes into her mother's. Very slowly, a smile started to grow up on her face. She didn't say anything, she couldn't. She only could hug her mother, as she tried to comprend what she was telling her.

"Whe...Where is he?"

"In the middle of the woods, not far from here. Let's go?

"Yes..."

David opened the door. And there were they... HIS daughter, and her mother, the love of his life.

"David, meet your daughter". Victoria said smiling. "Charlotte, meet your father".

He couldn't just talk, he just could look at her. Both locked eyes for a moment, a moment that seemed like eternity.

"Come inside" he said to them.

(...)

"I remember your eyes..." he said.

"Whe...when did you see me?" She asked turning to her mother for an answer.

"I brought you to the court once when you were a baby"

"I looked right at you, in case that was the last time". "Thank God, it wasn't" Charlotte smiled. Her father was such a sweet person, she thought.

"Well, honey, I guess it's time to go back" Said Victoria to her daughter. "Or do you wanna stay?"

"Uhm, I'd love to but I really have things to do. Maybe I can come back then"

"Sure. You can come back anytime" he said smiling.

He got closer to her, Victoria watching from behind, with her joyful heart beating fast.

"It was wonderful to could meet you, Charlotte." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You're a beautiful girl"

"Thank you. I'd love it too".

Once they left David, seated at the sofa, couldn't avoid his mind to obviously remember the past. THAT PAST.

 _"Love... I'm... I'm pregnant"_

 _He couldn't say a simple word._ _The smile on his face quickly appeared and nothing could change that moment. He felt his whole world disappeared._

 _"No... no you're kidding." Still smiling widely._

 _She laughed. "No I'm not!"_

 _He just scooped her up a few centimeters from the floor and turned and turned around like two teenagers in love. God, she carried his child inside of her._

 _"You don't know how much I_ _love you"._

 _"I think I have an idea" she said taking his hands and laying them against her still flat belly. "Thank you, honey... thank you for this"_

He couldn't wait them to go back to what they were. As she said, a lot of things have happened and some other have changed, but his love for her didn't. And he had hope that they could love each other and live that way day after day since now.

Half an hour later, Victoria came back with some food and something for tomorrow breakfast.

For some reason, she was really tired, although she had slept wonderfully last night by his side.

"Go to bed, and I'll take the lunch there, you want?"

"Okay... Thank you" she smiled kissing him.

God, how he loved that woman. Just her, in every simple thing that implicated. Her brain, her heart (Even when everybody thought she was a cold superficial millionaire, he knew the real Victoria), her way of seeing things.

Both had lunch in the bed, and soon, laying in front of her he caught her keeping the conversation they were having with half the tone and force of her normal voice, beyond that her eyelids were closing every time more.

"Vee, shut up and sleep" he laughed.

"No, I'm... I'm fine."

"Yes, sure." He lifted two fingers from his left hand and used them to push her eyelids down.

"Now, get rest Sleeping Beauty."

She laughed softly, and immediately fell asleep.

He tried to do the same, but he absolutely couldn't. For the next hour, he just turned around the bed over and over. His mind was talking too much.

 _"Does he know?"_

 _"Not yet... but he won't suspect, I promise."_

 _"Why so sure?"_

 _"Because I'll try my best to seduce him and get in bed with him in the next days... I'll wait two or three weeks and I'll tell him."_

 _"Right... Vee, I don't think it's fair. This is our child, OURS. You and me made it, together."_

 _"I know that love, I know and I wish this could be different. I wish i could tell him it's yours, sending all to hell and stay with you. But we both know what he's capable of. He'll threaten you to go far away from here or else he'll hurt you or Amanda. And I'll die if that happens because of my fault."_

 _"Okay... just promise me you won't take our child away from me."_

 _"Oh never, David, I'd never... I swear."_

 _"But still he or she will have to call him 'dad' and that makes me sick."_

 _She just hugged him tight._

When she woke up, she turned her head and saw him looking to the roof, he seemed lost in his thoughts. She didn't make any sound, didn't want to distract him. But yes, she was curious about what was on his mind.

After a few minutes, he turned around and saw her awake.

"Hey." He lifted his hand and caressed her black hair. "You slept well"

"Mmhhmm. How much I slept?"

"Like an hour and a half".

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"What?"

"A few minutes ago. I saw you lost in your own mind, you were thinking about something or reminding something."

"Yes, just aahh... random things".

"Random... I don't believe you" she said smiling like a naughty child.

"Ah, I was just... reminding. That's all. But I always do, It's not strange".

"Can I know?"

He wasn't very sure about telling her that part of their story. It wasn't necessary to remember those kind of things.

"Actually, I was reminding... " he got closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "...when you were pregnant. You looked so damn beautiful... I loved just to look at you."

She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"It's a good memory, then"

"Of course it is, darling. What better memory than that."

 _As always, reviews are welcome! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the sweet reviews, I'm happy you liked the story!_

 _Well this will be the last chapter of this story. I plan to continue it anyway, but in another different story because the direction will change. So, I hope you like it and my plan to leave you full of suspense works haha._

* * *

"Love..."

"Hhmm?"

"I think we'll need to leave this place soon".

"Yes... Right." He didn't take his eyes off the window.

"Look... I know that would be the last place where you would wanna be now, but... it's the only viable choice we have now". She said.

"Don't worry. I know what you mean. But what will be my situation if i walk in there?" he responded.

"The service is not working this week. Everybody's out, so the manor is empty."

He made a pause, looking through the window from his seat on the sofa. Then he looked at her.

"It's fine for me... let's go."

"It will only be tonight and tomorrow morning, I promise. Then we'll leave." She explained.

He caressed her cheek. "It's alright, honey. Really".

She got close and kissed him fondly.

* * *

Half an hour later, after driving in silence, they were at the manor. That place... So many memories came back to his mind. Good ones, bad ones...

He stayed a few meters from the main door for a few seconds. She waited, beside him taking his hand between hers.

"We can go somewhere else".

"No, Vee... It's fine. I just needed a moment." He kissed her hand. "Are you sure nobody's in?"

"I'm sure". She said, opening the door. She stood beside it and waited for him to get in.

Indeed, nobody was there. He walked in slowly, trying to shut up the bad memories coming for him and trying to focus on the good ones.

"Wait here" she said, walking towards the corridor behind the staircase. He knew what she was going to do.

She came back a few seconds later. "Done. Now come in... let's go to my room".

Once they walked into her room, melancholy invaded him. The few times he could visit her there were when their relationship was still starting. Mostly of the time they met at his beach house and spent the night there. When she could, of course.

He seated on the edge of her bed.

"You're alright?" She asked, rubbing his shoulders standing in front of him.

He nodded calmly.

"Great" she smiled. "I'm gonna have a bath, and then we can eat something... you want?"

"Sure"

"Baby... if you don't want to be here or you feel uncomfortable, I'd like you to tell me."

"And if that happens, I will, I promise."

"Good... will you get a bath later or..." she got closer to him, bent on and whispered into his ear "... you wanna join me now?"

He smiled softly, closing his eyes.

"Aahh, the same Vee of always" he laughed. "I accept the invitation gladly".

She smiled and took his hand, both getting into her bathroom.

While they let the water fill the bath, he helped her getting undressed. Actually, he was not helping. He was undressing her, softly, fondly, kindly. With love and nothing else, and with no other intention. While she stood quietly in front of him, moving however was necessary to take her clothes off, he observed every inch of her flesh. It was still the same, smooth, sweet and delicate.

Once she was naked, they did exactly the same with him. She took her time too, most of it to pay attention at his scar. She caressed it with her fingers, over and over... then she bent on and kissed the scar fondly.

He placed a hand inside the water to check the temperature.

"Done" he said, and offered her his hand to help her get in.

Victoria seated at a side of the bath, and he seated beside her.

The water was so perfectly warm. Not too much cold, or too much hot. She knew how to mix both temperatures.

He wrapped an arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you miss this place?" He asked.

"...Part of it, yes. I adore this house, because a lot of wonderful things had happened in here. Beyond its beauty, and how relaxed and happy I am when I'm here. Why the question?"

"Nothing, it's just that... I was reminding the first time I saw you."

She smiled and looked at him. "And what did you see in me?"

"Well... beyond your physical beauty, there was something in your eyes... it was...something I just don't know how to..." he laughed. "Something told me to lay eyes on you and never take them away. I guess that Something was right."

She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him sweetly.

That was all that moment in that bathtub was about... sweetness, love, companion, complicity... all they were. They didn't have relationships in there, they didn't want sex at all. But the calm, the peace they were finally having was everything.

David got his hands into the warm water and placed them around her face. She closed her eyes in response and tilted her head, exposing her whole neck, and he couldn't resist to kiss it. Softly, delicately he kissed her neck many times, causing her to place one hand on his hair and the other on his back.

She looked at him, locking eyes for many seconds.

After the silence, "I love you" was everything she said.

"I love you too, queen" he responded, and hugged her against his chest.

They were making love. That was a way of making love for both of them, that's what love was about for them. Smiles, laughs, looks, gestures, hugs, kisses, caresses, companion... Words.

So that's how the next hour was spent at Victoria's bathtub.

They talked about many topics. Their kids, music, politics, art... like two normal friends.

* * *

That night, they slept like two babies in her bed, so peacefully and comfortable.

Before going to sleep, they talked a little at the balcony. He couldn't stop looking at the beach house, and she noticed it, but didn't want to ask or force anything. David trusted in her, if he needed to tell her something, he would.

The next morning, with the sun enlightening the balcony, both realized it was a new day. Another day counting and passing. They had to decide what to do if they wanted to continue together and start over again, away from there.

He rubbed her hair. "Vee..." he whispered.

"Mmhhmm?"

"You're awake?" He asked.

"Yeah." She turned around and faced him.

"I thought about something..."

"What is it?"

"Ahm, Charlotte, my aunt... She passed away like a year ago."

"...Oh honey..." she hugged him. "I'm sorry"

"Thanks... Ahm, I'm the only family left. So her house, her field and her farm can belong to me... So."

"You think about... moving there?"

"Yes." He smiled. "I always told you how much I wished you could meet her. And that place is the calmest one I've been to in my whole life. We have everything in there... except for Charlotte, she would be far away. What do you think?"

"Yes. That's what I think. Yes" she smiled. Finally, they could have together all they have ever wanted. "And, Charlotte, well... I'm sure she will love to visit us there. Even I..." she stopped and kept thinking. "I can ask her if she wants to move with us. If you want."

"Of course I do!"

"Great." She smiled.

He kept looking at her for moments. "Finally" he said. "Do you realize we can finally have all we have ever wished?"

"Yes, and I can't believe it." She smiled. "When can we leave?"

"Anytime. I don't have so many things so... we'll find something in there to live from".

"Do you think I'm stupid?..." She asked in a funny way, giving him a smile.

"Why you say that?".

"Honey, I have money in reserve. A generous quantity. In case anything happens, I've always had. For several months, we can be calmed." She said, and he kissed her full of joy.

"I'll make breakfast" he said.

"Do you rememb..?"

He threw her an obvious look, and she interrupted herself. "Yes, of course you do" she laughed.

They ate in her bed, talking calmly, after all, they were alone... but their daughter was missing. Victoria felt the necessity of communicating with her daughter now, but it was still early and she didn't want to disturb her, she'd probably be sleeping.

But she'd wait an hour more and would call her. She was hoping her daughter to accept moving with them, nothing could make them happier.

After all... They were starting a new life.

She looked lost to the ocean... Her life was going to start over again.


End file.
